Azrael (The Smurfs)
Azrael is a pet cat owned by the evil wizard Gargamel, and the secondary antagonist of The Smurfs franchise. Azrael serves as Gargamel's companion in helping capture the smurfs. However, Azrael is usually more intelligent than Gargamel and often tells him about some kinks in his plans. Azrael is sometimes treated cruelly by his owner, and has been known to turn on Gargamel numerous times. In one episode, he eventually got tired of Gargamel treating him so badly that he turned against him. In the cartoon, he was voiced by the late Don Messick, who also voiced Muttley. He is currently voiced by Frank Welker. Biography ''The Smurfs'' Azrael helps Gargamel capture the Smurfs and chase them away from their village and ends up in New York City along with Gargamel and the smurfs. he also helps Gargamel with his words for his plots and is very intelligent with his allegiance with Gargamel. ''The Smurfs 2'' Azrael is in Paris with Gargamel and his new creations the naughties and helps Gargamel capture Smurfette to tell them the formula the Papa used to turn her into a real smurf. While Gargamel is performing at the magic show, he turns Azrael into a giant cat and when Gargamel captures Patrick, Azrael nearly eats him but Victor stopped Gargamel to save his stepson. At the end when Gargamel blasts off into the air, he and Azrael gets sent back to the castle. They get into a fight and Azrael then attacks Gargamel with his claws. ''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' TBA ''The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol'' Azrael appears in the story in the future shown to Grouchy by the Smurf of Christmas Future, who then chases after Grouchy as they climb up a bookshelf which eventually collapses, sending Grouchy to a boiling cauldron of doom. ''The Smurfs: The Legend Of Smurfy Hollow'' Azrael appears in the story with his master Gargamel as he goes to collect the Smurfs that his traps have captured, who eventually flees for his life when chased by the Headless Horseman into a covered bridge through which the spirit cannot cross. However, when Gargamel taunts the Headless Horseman, the spirit throws a flaming pumpkin inside the bridge, causing Gargamel and his cat to fall into the river and eventually heading toward a waterfall. Trivia *The name Azrael is one of the names for the Angel Of Death. *Azrael was originally female in the comic books, but was changed to a male in the cartoon show and returned as a male in later comics. *Despite being Gargamel's right-hand man (or cat in this case), Azrael acts more as if he was the boss and he is also the smart one. *Despite being the brains in Gargamel's gang, Azrael gets less appreciation from Gargamel, while Gargamel shows that he likes Monty more, which annoys Azrael, because Monty is not the brightest. *Despite being a villain, Azrael has a girlfriend who happens to be a friend of the Smurfs. Navigation Category:Cowards Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Weaklings Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Mute Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Amoral Category:Predator Category:Betrayed Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Revived Category:In Love Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Anti-Villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Affably Evil